


"Bruce Wayne." `_´ "Clark Kent." `_´ "Diiiiiiiick GRAYSON!" :D

by DontAskWhy



Series: AUs - Alpha/Omega [8]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Everyone Wants Bruce, Father-Son Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dick Grayson, Tags Are Hard, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: All it takes is one decision to create braching Earths. Bruce, during Ground Zero, made a right turn.Bruce went in the middle of Clark and Zod's fight which dramatically changes everything. (Also, Omega Bruce because babies=perfect-fanfiction-porn)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor Jr./Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne
Series: AUs - Alpha/Omega [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495313
Comments: 40
Kudos: 180





	1. The Tragic Beginning

He held the crying child as he watched the false gods battle over the sacrifices panicking below. He picked the little girl up and started running her away from the destruction. He spots an Alpha following his nature and trying to lead the people to safety. Bruce got his attention and he gave the Alpha the little girl, "Where're you going?"

Bruce didn't answer, if he did he knew the Alpha would follow. No. No more people should risk their lives for selfish fighters not caring where they threw their fists. He ran, searching, helping. It'll never be enough, but that won't stop him. The only reason he stopped being Batman was because… he nearly killed a man. He had almost killed. He didn't deserve to wear the Bat symbol, not after that. But now, all he's doing is saving. But if he was the Bat, he could save a lot more. He went into an exposed building, where he found a family huddled together in fear. He rushed them out and gave another glance over when the ceiling gave way to two indestructible aliens. The one in red and blue tried to wrap his arms around the one in black one's neck. But the older looking one elbowed the younger in the guts and Bruce was suddenly in the alien's painful grasp. "You killed Krypton's future for them? Watch them die for Krypton!" Bruce gasped as his midsection was squeezed in, his ribs cracking and organs ballooning to pop.

"No!" Lasers with the heat of the sun blazed at Zod who dodged out of the way in time, but the red beams followed. Too far. Bruce screamed in agony as the fire scorched his shoulder and breast. He was dropped to the ground, breathing through his teeth as he looked on the battle for Earth, fighting the dark clouding his eyes to no advil.

He wakes up in the hospital, covered in head to toe in bandages, and to his surprise, his oldest son crying over him while holding his hand. "Dick?"

The boy's head jumped up, "Bruce! Thank God!"

"Master Bruce!" The butler rushed in and to the Omega's side.

"Alfred."

"Bruce!" Dick tightened his hold on his suragent father, "Bruce… I'm so sorry for not coming home. You needed me and I-"

"I don't blame you. I'm sorry. It was my fault I-"

"No! It's my job too to make sure you stay on the right path! And I failed… and then _Superman_ _ We'll take him down. Together." Bruce smiled, a little happy and a little sad. But overall, just grateful to have his family back. Now, he just has to keep them safe.


	2. Someone's Lighten Up

Batman watched as the goons loaded up suspicious crates into the trucks far below. He scowled at the activity, which became half-hearted when a large Alpha in a black with a blue strip swung upside down in front of Bats. "Come ooooonn. How many more nights do we have to just _watch_?"

"A few more. There's nothing illegal about shipping your own equipment around."

"Yeah, yeah. But we both know what he's going to use it for. For eevvVvvIIiilllL!" Nightwing said while waving his arms in a 'spooky' manner. Still swinging back and forth.

"Mmm." Batman hummed as he adjusted his binoculars once more to follow a certain beta, "That's one of Joker's men."

"What! Lemesee!" Dick hopped down and wormed his way into the looking glass, "Isn't that Robby? The one that-"

"Was going to go on the straight and narrow. Either he was lying or Jr. changed his mind."

"Heh, stupid Jr. Trying to follow daddy's footsteps." Then reers his eyes to a redhead beta girl in the mix of goons, "Oooh, why is it it's always the pretty ones that are either gay, taken, or bad guys?"

"Nightwing." Bats warned, aiming his tracker batarang directly at one of the truck's bumper. Hitting it precisely.

"Mission focused." Nightwing saluted. "Alfred, can you get my blue suit ready."

_"Right away, sir. And Master Bruce, I have your William Fioravanti black suit ready for you."_

"One of my best suits for Lex Luthor Jr.?"

_"If you pardon the expression, 'dress to kill,' sir."_

"Uh, huh." Looking back at the men in black hoodies moving around.


	3. Party's a Hoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that I wrote this instead of sleeping? Because I think it shows... Please, tell me what you think

"Who's that?" Clark asked with a turn of his stomach.

"Really, Kent? That's Bruce Wayne. And- Holy crap that's his kid!" And the photographer runs off to the duo.

Clark vomits in his mouth, 'Oh God, he has a kid! A KID!' Images flash in his head of his own father being taken by the tornado right before his eyes. 'I almost killed a father! I-' he took a moment to compose himself before following everyone inside.

Dick vanished into thin air as Lex made his speech, Bruce stayed and watched the passive aggressive talker make his remarks. He just got done when, "Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne." A reporter with box glasses came up to him, "Clark Kent, Daily Planet." The man seemed nervous as he held out his hand.

"Bruce Wayne. How can I help you?" He 'cheerfully' asked.

"I'm just, well, I heard you were in Metropolis when…" making gestures with his hands.

"When 'Mar's Attacked?' Yes, I was."

"Well, they, um, weren't from- right- But, yeah, yes. Um, were you- what happened? I heard you were badly hurt?"

"Yes, I was running away, got lost, then ran into a fight between superpowered psychopaths."

"Superman was-! He was trying to help."

"Well, he did a Hell of a job." Bruce grinned with rabbi foam.

"He didn't mean to-"

"Boys! Boys!"

"Jr.!" Bruce shouted, having a hand up for Lex to take gingerly. "So glad I got an invite!"

"I'm glad too, hi, Lex, how are you?"

"Clark Kent."

"Oh-ow- that is quite a grip! You do not want to pick a fight with this guy!" Lex laughed, slapping his arm playfully.

"I'd like to take a swing, then." A spry young chap hopped in next to Bruce with one of the most brightful smiles Clark has ever seen. "Richard Grayson Wayne, but you can call me Dick." Shaking hands with the men.

"Rich-aaard. I didn't know you came back?" Lex asked, looking like he's seeing a ghost.

"Yeah, well, after what Superman did to my dad, here. Like Hell I'm gonna leave him alone." Richard challenged, slinging an arm around the Omega, protectively.

Kent swore he heard Wayne's heart skip a beat at the young man's words, which made him shudder, "I'm glad your father's alright."

"Me and you both."

 _"'You and me,' sir."_ Clark cocked his head a centimeter at the odd radio like voice.

"Now, if you excuse us, I think I see the buffet table, and I'm pretty sure Bruce is starving himself again." using his arm on Bruce's shoulder, he turns them around and heads straight to the dessert platters. But, quickly throws over his shoulder, "Oh, and Jr., the original Lex called: he wants his hair back!" Forcing a strained smile from the short Beta_ and possibly a twitch. Then, when they were a curtain distance away, the Alpha patted Omega's shoulder and whispered, "I got the floppy just in time but the lady in red wanted it too. 10:30."

Clark observed as Bruce titled his head to where only a super being could notice it. Kent looked to the left until a beautiful raven haired Omega with a flowing red dress came into view. She looked… upset for a lighter word to use. And was staring straight at Bruce and Richard. "Works for Jr.?"

"Don't look like it."

 _"Doesn't."_ the English voice corrected, again, agitated. _"Good Lord, what has Blüdhaven done to you, boy?"_

"I'm sorry mom, sheesh!" He harshly whispered, as he grabbed two cups of moose and gave one to Bruce. "Anyways, it was almost too easy. Like Jr. knows."

"And wants us to have it. Why call me of all people to a party in Metropolis. Takes half the day by private plane." Stabbing his spoon into his chocolate thoughtfully.

"And two seconds by _private_ plane." Dick takes a bite of the treat, only to choke a millisecond later. Setting his cup down, "Maybe he brought you here to poison you." and takes Bruce's away the same.

The Bat didn't seem to mind as he was deep in his head, "No… he suspects me if he doesn't know. And wants _him_."

"You think Lex Senior might've told him?"

"If he did, he broke our deal. I think I'll pay him a visit."

"I'll come too."

"I can handle Luthor."

 _"We both know that very well, sir… he's coming."_ Dick giving the Omega a knowing look for the butler.

Bruce tutted, "That happened one time."

"And I'm still waiting for a little brother."

"He ambushed me."

"With roses and wine?" The young Alpha laughed.

"...Let's just drop this."

Dick stared wide eyed at his adopted father, "Oh God, it was your type of romantic, wasn't it?"

_"It happened on the rooftops, the lenses caught everything... I still insist on a shotgun wedding after that, sir."_

"Oh my God! I- I have to see it!"

"Quiet. And no you don't."

"No, the last thing I want to do on this good green Earth is to see it, but I **have** to. Oh, God_ A little bald Bat, won't that be cute."

"Zip it." The billionaire growled. Bruce took a flute and was ready to swig it down in one gulp when he catches Clark Kent the reporter, 15 meters away, eyeing Bruce with bug eyes and an open mouth that someone can fit a fist into.


	4. Old Hook-Ups

Lex gargled his mint mouthwash before spitting it out in the sink. He turns off the light and heads off to his bed when a growl came from the darkness, "Hello, Lex."

The bald man flinched and scrambled to his end table lamp, switching it on to see a frowning man in bat armor and a cocky smiling man in black and blue armor, "Jesus, Bruce. How the Hell did your Commissioner survive this long?"

"What have you told Jr.?"

"What are you talking about?" Luthor flops on his bed with a sigh.

"He suspects Bruce Wayne of being Batman. Why?" The Omega with the scent dampeners stalked closer to the Alpha.

"For God's sake, do you honestly think I would tell anyone about you?"

"Don't know, Lexy, I'm sure you'd have a whole list of people to tell first." Nightwing smirked, aggressively.

"Please." Luthor stood up, standing tall an inch before Batman, and looked down at him with a hint of fear but overpowering lust, "Why would I ruin what little chance I have with you?" His hands reaching out to those leather clad hips.

When Bruce showed no signs of stopping him, Dick jumped between them, literally, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Alright hairless Romeo. So, if you didn't tell him, who did?"

Lex hummed in disappointment, "I'm not sure, maybe he figured it out himself."

"Wayne and Jr. never met before that gala. It took you years and a slip up on my end for you to find out." Bats composed himself.

"I don't know, you're the detectives! But I swear to God I didn't tell him a thing!" The Alpha practically pleaded. Then froze in thought, "Wait… I've been watching some of the surveillance footage from my companies… He looked like he was talking to someone, but there was no one around and he wasn't on a phone or earpiece. I just thought he was going nuts."

"Let me see them." Lex's bare feet slapped on the floor as he headed to his computer, pulling up the latest videos and playing them right where the youngest Luthor came into view. Bruce watched intensely the boy's lips as he talked to himself, or so it seemed. Bruce read out loud what Jr. said to the suspiciously sudden broken audio for the cameras, "-Yes, I can have them fight_ to the death, I know_ They've already met but there's a problem. Batman's son has returned and_ he's Nightwing, of course he is_-"

"What the Hell." Dick waved his arms in protest.

"-Okay, I'll work something out.-"

"So, does Arkham have room for one more?" Lex leaned back in his seat.

"Pull up when he first started doing this." Lex does so, but the footage is the night Jr. visited the crash site, in his apartment. They watch as the Beta shook his head violently, swung around like a drunk, then talk to the air around him, "-You want Superman dead?_ his real name is-" Jr. twirls around to fast for the cameras to pick up. "-But how? He's a god._ What? Batman? Who's_ Really?_ Bruce Wayne. I can't believe it_-"

"Okay, that's not fair! How's his craziness giving him all the answers?"

"Because it's not. There's an unknown entity in his head talking to him." The Bat concluded, already sending the footage through to his encrypted computer.

"Giving him all the answers. Why?" Lex crossed his arms.

"That's what we have to find out."

Bruce stood up and motioned to leave but a strong gentle hand stopped him, "Be careful, Bruce. The insane magical types are always the worst."

"I know." Giving in with a little squeeze before taking his hand back. Lex looked back at the screens for a split second then back to his empty condo.

Batman and Nightwing glided down to a rooftop with ease, "Who do we know that can go into someone's head? Witchboy? Morgan Le Fay? Brother Night?"

"Not their styles."

"So, who?"

"I'm working on that."

_"In the meantime sir, Lex Luthor Jr. has just sent out another truck to the same docks as the night before. Only this time with something different for the cargo."_

"We're on our way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I remember correctly, these were supposed to be the deleted scenes from the movie (kinda(only with my own spin)). Which explains a few questions, but adds too manny more. I'll try to answer here (sort of).


	5. It Takes Two to Fight

Batman chased the bad guys down with the Batmobile. Nightwing was on a bike just ahead with the truck, in the driver's blind spot. Of course they were shooting at him, even though the bullets just bounced off the metal body. He pushes a button that brings out a freeze ray, courtesy of Mr. Freeze, and fires at the goon's tires. They skid off the road and go through a brick wall. The next black van- _"Why, Batman? Why do they always use black? I mean, is red or green not obvious enough to scream, 'grrrr, we're the bad guys, rrraaahh!'"_ ignoring Dick's mini complaint, he uses the freeze again, only this time on the road. The van spins out of control and crashes into a snowbank the car's size.

Only two vans and a truck left, they turn so he follows. Right as he rounded the corner, his vehicle lifted off the ground. "What the Hell?" Why is his car suddenly flying? "God da- Superman!" He yelled out. The cape with the 'S' flies them to the top of an empty building, setting the wheels down gently. Batman opens the doors, furiously, jumping out to confront the alien, "You've got some nerve!"

"I could say the same thing." Superman stated, crossing his arms.

"Do you have any idea what you interrupted?! I've been trailing them for three months; now all that hard work has gone to waste because of you!"

Superman looked less sure of himself but still held his ground, "Look, you have to stop being Batman, _Bruce Wayne._ "

All Superman got was a harsh blink, "So you know who I am."

"You made it too easy."

"Did I?"

"You'll stop, or I'll be forced to tell."

"Why?"

"Because being a vigilante is against the law, and the way you do things is wrong!"

"The pot yelled at the kettle."

Kal whipped around to see Nightwing, up and ready with his baton sticks, "What I do is different!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

When Superman's eye's shined red and he stands ready to fight, Bruce moves to attack, Superman stands still, expecting a gush of wind, nothing more. What he _gets_ though, is a wallop to the gut, knocking the wind out of him and an undercut to the chin, sending him backwards. Then a fury of hits by the electrified sticks that surprisingly tazed the Man of Steel to the floor. Nightwing has Superman pinned with fear as a large black plane flew over them and lowered itself on top of the Batmobile. "How- how did you- "

"We've got our secrets, you have yours." Batman called out to Supes. "Isn't that right, _Mr. Kent._ " Superman's eyes widened before Batman hops back in the car. "You made it too easy." Nightwing winks with triumph, then backflips and does a somersault on top of the Batmobile. The plane encloses over the automobile and lifts up to take off, leaving a dazed Superman.

In the Batplane, Batman pushes a far off button, and a sound that only a dog or Kryptonian could hear, drowning out their conversation, "Mr. Kent… the reporter guy from the party?"

"He made it too obvious that he was listening in. I wasn't sure until he confirmed my suspicions."

"By calling you out."

"Exactly."

"And I guess your other hunch was right, too." Dick looked over his baton, now really admiring the inscriptions carved into the metal, "Remind me to thank Mr. Blood for the parting gifts."

"Hmm." Bruce acknowledged, looking over his gauntlets to see the ancient writing engraved into them as well. "Magic is apparently highly effective against him. Something Jr. might not know yet."

"Kryptonite- that's what they're calling it, right? That's the only sure thing they do know?"

"Correct. We need to get some of that as well."

"Have the whole shotgun and barrel ready for him, huh?"

"Ah huh."

"This'll be fun." Nightwing leaned back in his chair as they flew home.


	6. Make Plans Against Plans

"Well?" Dick yelled, while spinning on the back of a swivel chair.

Thanks to Luthor Senior and Batman's decoder, they were able to break the locked files in no time, "Stuff we already know. The Flash is Barry Allen. A small town by the mountain's being helped by an Atlantian. That lady in red from the party is Diana Prince from the island of Themyscira-"

"Whoa!" Dick landed on his face but recovered in two seconds flat, already at the computer's terminal, "The island of beautiful women!?"

"The same."

"Bruce! I'm going on vacation!" He clapped his hands, rushing up the stairs to be stopped by Alfred and a silver tray of sandwiches and tea.

"Master Dick, no running on the stairs without an emergency."

"This is one! A whole island of gorgeous women have never laid their eyes on all of this!" The Alpha gestured to his fit body.

"What a tragedy, indeed." Alfred deadpanned. Continuing his brisk walk down the steps and to the Bat. "Keep your strength up, Master Bruce."

"Hm."

"I won't have you passing out again because of a lack of wood in the fire, sir. Eat." Alfred commanded.

Bruce glared at his father figure before ripping his teeth into a large sandwich, "Happy?"

"Overjoyed. You too, Master Dick."

The Alpha squeezes by them, snatching as many as he can hold, "Don't mind if I do, Alfred." Stuffing his face with glee. "The best, as always!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Alfred, take a look at this." The Alpha and Beta both looked up to see blueprints for a kryptonite spear, among other things. And glitches?

"What the heck is that?"

"What Jr. didn't want us to see." Bruce typed contentiously at the keys until the glinced made sense. They formed into part of a plan. A very interesting but horrible plan.

"He plans to do all that?"

"And then some… I'll start making the counter plans against this. You know what to do to counter step seven."

"Right-o!" Nightwing racing to his plane while Bruce makes a few calls with Alfred right beside him holding the sandwiches and wearing a glaring look.


	7. One of Those Days

"What do you mean you failed!?" The Lex with the hair shouted at his phone while pacing his room, "The soldiers got there when you did? So, you're telling me you couldn't kill anyone? Not even the reporter or her photographer! Oh my- just- if you call me again, I will kill you. Do you understand!? I will kill you!!!" He throws the phone at the wall, cracking the screen on impact. "What happened!? What _just_ happened!? I had everything planned from start to finish! Why is this happening!?!" He screamed. Calming down, he thought for a moment, "Okay. I missed a lot. Richard wasn't supposed to come back, Batman isn't as cruel as I need him to be, and no one was able to kill anyone in a cursed third world country where mass murder is like dropping a pencil. BUT! But, I can fix this. I can fix this… how can I fix this…" he fumes and sizzles as he listens to the voice in his head. He looks over the monitors above the dresser he taps his nails on. The stilled footage of the party, with Bruce Wayne taking up most of the screens. "I can see why other Lex liked you so much." Jr. licked his lips as he eyed the one that captured his whole frame.

Meanwhile, on top of the Daily Planet, Lois Lane stands a bit away from Jimmy Olsen as he nerds out over Superman, "Oh my goodness! You're Superman! I can't believe it! You saved us! Just now! Oh my! Just- wow!" The red head (that's right, I turned him back into a ginger, hit me!) stammered out.

Superman smiled and nodded, "Yes, but, I don't think I would've been able to without the authorities that got there when they did."

"But oh, man! So cool!" Jimmy lifted his camera and started taking as many pictures as possible of the Man of Steel. Superman took that as his que and flew off, thinking.

Back in Gotham back alleys, Batman handcuffs all the unconscious thugs in their respected corners, Nightwing and Gordan doing the same. "Jim, the next time you think about going into one of these hideouts alone, **don't**."

"They already started burning evidence, if I waited any longer, all we would be able to pin on these guys would be unpaid parking tickets." The Alpha replied, rubbing his bruising cheek. "Beside, I knew I could count on you in the end."

Batman froze in place, clenching his fists, "Jim… about-"

"Nothing happened."

Bruce stood tall as he faced the Commissioner, "If it wasn't for you, something would have. I would've-"

"Hey! That's what partners do, we look out for each other. Nothing I did wouldn't have been any different than what you would've done. I'm just glad you're back to your old self." The Commiss smiled, then chuckled, "Give or take a few extra years."

Batman just caught a laugh before it left his mouth, and instead hid his own smile from everyone, "You can handle things from here?"

"Sure can." Gordan replied, reloading his six shooter. "Oh, and hey, me and the other boys in blue are making a welcome back celebration tomorrow night, if you want to attend your own party…" the Alpha grinned.

"Don't count on it." Batman chuckled.

"We'll see." Bruce climbed out the window and jumped out. Nightwing got to the sill when, "Robin." Dick turned to the old man on impulse, "Thanks for taking care of him."

Dick heaved his shoulders, "I should be thanking you." Then follows after his mentor.

Dick hops down on the fire escape to a statuted Batman. When he sees what he's looking at, he freezes too. Deep in the alleyway, is a young kid, _in_ the used to be secured Batmobile, just waiting. After the shock passes, Batman and Nightwing glide down and land in front of the exposed car. "Get out." Bruce growled, which instantly got the kid scurrying out.

"You're here! Hi! Uh- My name's Timothy Drake! And I know you're Batman!"

Dick gasped, clutching his heart and throwing himself to a brick wall, "My God! He's Batman! Ah! You think you know a guy! Oh, but the pointy ears should have been a dead give away! Ah!" He continued with the melodramatics.

"Crap! I'm sorry! I'm just nervous! I meant I know you're Br- Bruce Wayne." Tim whispered the name.

That got them to pose for a painting, staying absolutely still, "You don't know what you're talking about kid."

"I've done all the research! I have all the evidence! I've followed your every move! I've looked up every possible guy that could even remotely do what you do and why. I know you're Br-" a hand clammed over his mouth and was suddenly lifted up by Batman like an animal and carried into a building, with Dick whistling and looking around behind them.

Bruce set the boy down on the cement, pressed a disruptor on his belt and put his hands on his hips, "What evidence?"

"It wasn't easy, it was hard at first. I met Dick before, at the carnival, but then I also found out Batman was spending time with Dick on the Zucco case then suddenly Bruce Wayne adopts him. And the way your Robin armor looks identical to the Grayson's costumes. Then Dick left at the same time Robin did, and where Dick moved Nightwing came right after."

"So, it's all my fault!"

"Then Bruce adopted Jason and Batman had a Robin again. And, well, when Jason was killed, Robin was gone again."

Bruce's heart strained at the statement, "This is all still a theory based on coincidences."

"I thought you might say that. If you want more proof then that, then how about what I found a week ago on the black market-"

"Okay, you are way too young to know how to access that cr-"

"I got one of your broken machines from way back. Lucky for you, they didn't notice that this one still had the patent number on it. It links to WayneTech. The straw that broke the camel's back."

Bruce sighed with frustration at himself, 'Good God this kid…' "How much?"

"Oh! I don't want your money! In fact, I already destroyed all of the evidence after I was a hundred percent sure!"

The Omega and older Alpha looked at each other, then back at the little Alpha, "Then-"

"I want to be your new Robin!"

Bruce didn't say it, but Dick heard him all the same, 'I'd rather you were blackmailing me.'


	8. I Love D.C.!

Bruce straightened his suit as he entered the United States Capital. Inside, the press are all over him but that lasts for thirty seconds, as they once again wait for their prize. The Omega smiles his goofy grin as he makes his way down the aisle and to the seat he wanted. At the very front where his old Wayne employee would have been, if he didn't make sure to push all of the insurances and therapy into high gear for his people. And nothing like a few fundraisers to provide even more support for the victims of Ground Zero. He patiently waited for his moment, noticing the only empty chair for Junior. 'Of course.' But the time came, Superman entered the doors, all eyes were on him. The billionaire took his chance; with a steady pace as to not gain the attention of anyone's peripheral vision, he smoothly grabs the case and heads out the nearest door. Luckily, someone on the committee wanted a quick release, so he goes into the Omega Men's restroom just across. He's just about to lock it when a overly large blue cap under a red hoodie wearing Alpha boy rushes in and locks it for him. "Robin, ready for duty!"

Bruce foams at the mouth, "Are you insane!?" Already setting the bomb gently down and cautiously opening it.

"Better get to it or we all die, Batman-sir!" Tim tip-toed over and observed as the Bat already got to work. A green light suddenly begins beeping as Bats lifts the red metal collar with both hands without touching the sides. "That's not a good sound is it?"

"Yes and no."

A banging on the door interrupts them, "Hey! Open up! That's Mr. Luthor's property!"

They hear the man ram into the door and Bruce springs to the weak barrier, hoping to buy them enough time. But with a small problem. The Omega looks to the boy with guilt, and the young Alpha understands immediately. Tim nods, "Talk me through it!" His hands at the ready.

Bruce grinds his teeth, but the beeping speeds up a beat, "Disconnect the wires in precisely this order! Blue!-" bang! "Ugh!"

"Open up! Damn it!"

Tim follows the order, with a yank it's out. "Okay."

"Yellow and black stripe!" Another slam against the door. Tim obeys. "Then-" a hand breaks the surface and wraps around the Omega's neck. Bruce tries to get the words out while clawing at the flesh clamp, but the hand squeezes harder.

Tim looks up then at the nearing flatlining light; black, red, or yellow? That's all that's left! Tim breathes a little harder but calms down. He thinks. He plucks the red one out, next the black wire, then lastly the yellow. The beeping dies. He holds his breath, when nothing happens after ten seconds, he releases it. But doesn't take another moment. He leaps over the open case and launches both of his feet at the opening in the door where a large head was trying to poke through with the strangling arm, sending the goon flying straight to the floor. Along with himself, "Oooowww!" Bruce catches his breath as Tim groans from the ground, holding his head, "Didn't think that one through, aghhh." Tim hissed.

Wayne stares at Tim, then at the bomb, as harmless as a tranquilized lion, "You… defused it?"

"I remember that type of configuration in the blueprints, owww. I- I read over while skimming through Lexcorp files. I mean, why else would you be in Metropolis, other than big blue of course." Tim beamed while still rubbing his skull.

"You hacked into Lexcorp?"

"My teacher always said that'll get me into trouble one day… I guess I proved the opposite, hehe."

Bruce stared at the boy until a uncomfortable sigh came from the otherside of the door, "We need to get out. Window." Time nods and scurries to the glass as Bruce closes the lid and carries the bomb with.

"Uh, boss? I took physics class, but how far can a human body drop without breaking their legs, again?"

Bruce stretched his neck over Tim to look at their surroundings, "I have a grapple on my belt, but that won't help not getting us-" a vortex of wind, "-spotted?" They're now standing in the middle of a park, without the bomb, in 'I Love D.C.' sweatshirts.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Timothy slapped a hand on his mouth, swagging to the nearest garage can. As the young Alpha spilled his guts out, Bruce battled a small headache to gaze up at the Capital building where the hearing still held.


	9. Taking In New Members Now

"Tiny Tim is back!" Dick's voice echoed throughout the cave.

"At my front door?"

"Nope, the back one." The young man thumbed towards the cave's entrance.

"Jesus." Bruce facepalmed. "How long will it take for him to get the picture."

"Not long enough." Dick trotted up to the Omega and patted him on the back, "You know, I don't think it'll be so bad to have a new Robin."

Bruce stared at the Alpha like he grew a second head, "Are you out of your mind? He could have been killed!"

"But, he wasn't! Bruce, you said so yourself: I have to go back to Blüdhaven some time, this kid is better than he seems, and you _need_ a Robin."

"No."

"He's smart, acrobatic, tough, what more do you need of a Robin?"

"He has a family! I won't let them know the agony of losing a child!" 

They sat in silence for a moment before Dick slapped a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "What happened to Jason wasn't your fault. You did everything you could."

"It wasn't enough."

"Maybe not, but it'll be different this time. Besides, did you not just see him yesterday? If you don't take him up on the offer and train him properly, he will go out there by himself and try to do it without an ounce of experience or adult supervision. You know that."

Bruce's heart bled with doubt and misery. But he knew, all too well, "Let him in."

The Alpha beamed, then ran to the back entrance, "Don't worry, B, I'll be here until he's ready!"

Bruce shook his head, but froze at the gush of wind in his face. "That was you then?" Bruce lifts his head to see the American flag himself, hovering before him.

Superman licked his teeth while inspecting his boots, "How did you know about the bomb?"

"How did you not know?"

"I… I don't know…" Clark looked like a kicked puppy ready to howl with sorrow.

Bruce lets out a breath of air, "I stole some of Jr.'s files. The plans were in there. I'm still decoding more." Bruce leaned back in his chair, inspecting the slouched Man of Steel. "Didn't you see anything unusual?"

"Well… it- it looked like solid wall. I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I just- I couldn't see through it. I didn't think much of it at the time."

The bat thought for a moment, then closed his eyes, "The case was lined with lead."

Confused, but then an "Ohh." Came out of Kal.

"You can add that to the list of weaknesses."

"Heh. So much for being 'all powerful.'" Superman touched down and dropped into the seat next to Bruce.

"I only know one that's all powerful, Kent. You are not Him."

"You think I don't know that!" The Alpha screamed with rage. "I keep trying to tell people! But they don't listen! I can't do anything right! I almost let all those people die in there! If it wasn't for you-" kal sobbed into his hands. Bruce became petrified. He's made over a dozen men do that while in his Batman persona, three times as Brucie Wayne. This is possibly the first he's done it as grouchy Bruce. It wasn't a comfortable sight. Then, "I'm so sorry_ I never meant to hurt you like that. It… it was my first fight and I just- I panicked!"

"I'm barely a teen and I have more 'steel' than him."

Batman's glare pierced the darkness to the two ease-droppers by the Batmobile, they immediately shrink behind. Bruce awkwardly turns back to the crying alien, "A man that's never used a gun a day in his life is far more dangerous than a man who's spent his life knowing the gun… if you want to better help the world, you have to know how to use your powers better. Especially in a fight."

"I've… learned how to handle them-"

"Handle, not master. There is a large difference." The Bat pinched his bridge as he forced himself to say it, "I'll… help train you too." He growled out.


	10. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

A long whistle echoed through the spaceship, "Damn. I will never doubt a science fiction movie again." Nightwing spun around the craft.

Superman lowered in next to the bird with uneasiness, "I'm pretty sure this is considered breaking and entering."

"I'm sure that this is also called reclaiming stolen property." Batman throws into the air as he walks past them with a boy in a bright red hoodie and black ski mask close behind. "We have eight minutes and forty-nine seconds before the full rotation."

"But, with the added box of free donuts, ten thirty-six, give-r-take." Following the duo further in. Kal looks back behind them but catches up to the Bats.

In the wrecked control room, Bruce stabs a high tech custom drive into something Bruce and Tim pieced together. They both got to work in getting what they could out of the machine. Kal stares at the broken contraptions and equipment with sadness. He didn't mean it when he said 'Krypton had its chance.' He didn't want it gone, he still doesn't. He lived on Earth all his life, he is an Earthling, now. But still. "What's this?"

A static hologram tried to appear before them, and Kal recognized it immediately, "Th- that's my birth father!"

Bruce peeked over his shoulder at the distort Superman, then back at his dancing fingers, trying to recover the ghost of the man. Tim squints at the control screens, "It looks like he's scattered around… from the other shuttles."

"Boost the signals, target them to its core scourses." Letting their hands do the magic.

"I thought… I thought Zod deleted him for good."

"Only in one sector, and not fully either; Zod forgot the backup programs. It also looks like it was uploaded to a few other ships."

"Zod's ship_ the pod I came in!"

"Almost got 'im!" Tim murmured as they worked their magic. "There!"

And suddenly, the image of Jor El appeared before them, "My son, it is good to see you." The projector smiled.

The breathing Kryptonian smiled back with tears in his eyes, "Dad."

Batman observed with shielded eyes at the display, "We have to go, Kal." He whispered but didn't cut off the transmission.

Clark took a deep breath before nodding, then Batman pressed a few more buttons where the hologram stopped and he pulled out the drive, "Time."

"One o-one."

"Let's go." And the bat, the bird, the chick-a-de, and the super all made easy escapes just as the guards were returning with big grins on their faces.

They met up on a roof ten miles from the site. Nightwing watched Tim balance on the edge while Batman and Superman talked afar. Bruce gave the drive to the being and Kal took it like it was a newborn kitten, "Thank you, you- you don't know what this means to me."

"I have an idea." Wayne said solemnly.

Clark looked up with pity, "Sorry."

"Don't be. That's a gift. One you treasure forever. Understand."

That Kansas beam nearly blinded the creature of the grimly night, "I will. Thank you. And thank you for trusting me."

"I don't."

Kal looked confused, "Then- why did you-"

"Because you need the help. And I don't want anymore people dead because of your carelessness." The Bat growled.

"Okay, okay. I see... But still, thank you." And with one last look at the boys, Dick laughing while holding Tim's shirt who's out near cry-panicking with his whole body hanging over where the ground is twenty-five stories down except his tie toes, "If you ever need me-"

"I won't-"

"Just say my name." And flew off. Batman watched the Kryptonian leave, the Bat playing with the extra drive in his hand, as Tim chased Dick around the rooftop.


	11. I Know of You, Thus I Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the dialogue as close to the movie as possible but I don't know if it fits right. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Bruce decided to meet with this mystery lady, that was so abdomen on getting his drive, at a museum as she inspected the sword of Alexander on display. "It's a fake. The real one was sold in '98 on the black market. Now it hangs of the bed of-"

"Over the bed of the Sultan of Hajar." She turns and nods politely, "Excuse me." And tries to leave.

But Bruce catches her arm and walks with her, "Excuse me, but last night you tried to take something that doesn't belong to you. Stealing is not polite."

She cocks her head at the statement, "Is it stealing if you steal from another thief?"

He breathes in deep, "... Who are you?"

"Someone interested in the same man you are."

"Is that right?"

They stop to look at eachother, "I believe that Mr. Luthor has a photograph that belongs to me. And now I believe you have it."

"And you think I'll give it to you."

"Well they do say that boys never like to share." She smiles.

"Is that so… well, they also say that women like to play the whole babe-in-the-woods act while they poison your drink. You don't know me, but I've known a few women like you."

"I don't think you've ever known a woman like me."

"Oh, but I have."

She seemed unconvinced as she got impatient, "Look, all I want is the photo, nothing else-"

"You mean this one." Bruce digs into his suit pocket and pulls out a wide envelope. "The one taken of you in World War I?"

She freezes, focusing on the faded gold paper then at his stone face, "You don't seem surprised?"

"Like I said, I've known a few women like you." He presents the envelop to her. She takes hold of an open end but Wayne doesn't let go. He leans in close to her ear, as if to whisper sweet nothings, "And if you're anything like your 'sister,' I won't hesitate to take you down, too." A heart beat is missed in the Amazonian Princess, it's not lost on the World's Greatest Detective but he lets it go for now. Letting go of the paper and walking away, feeling immortal eyes at his back.

A voice crackled in his ear, _"I remember her, she was the one that thought all men were evil and tried to kill us all off, right?"_

"The same.That's the thing about villains, they think they're always in the right and are never wrong."

_"Does that mean all my ex's are future bad guys?"_

"Dick."

_"Just asking. I mean, hey, you never know. Like the time you married-."_

"Don't remind me." The bat growled threatenly low.

 _"Okay!"_ followed by laughter.

He was close to the exit when he heard his name being called, "Bruce."

The Omega jerks to attention at the familiar voice, "Lexy, what are you doing here?" He asks as he watched the Alpha brisked through the crowd, straight to him.

_"Lex?"_

"Well, after your little 'visit,' I thought I'd come out and look for you at one of these places."

"Stealing a glance at the guest list."

"And here you are." Luthor leered.

"Yes I am." Bruce grinned seductively, getting up to the Alpha and fixing his tie. "Maybe we should continue this little chat somewhere more… private?"

"I would be all too happy."

 _"Bruce!"_ Before the young Alpha could say anymore, the ear piece was taken out and Bruce takes the arm given to him with pleasure.


	12. No Privacy for the Wicked

"What exactly do you want me to do with Jr.?"

"I don't know!" Bruce leaned against the metal dresser in Lex's penthouse. "I don't know what he's planning, yet, but it's going to cost lives and I have to stop it before it gets serious!"

Lex groaned as he thought, rubbing the back of his head, "I suppose I could give you the alien ship as a 'second opinion' until he calms down."

"That'll be a good start." The Omega calms down a bit. "I'm sorry, Lex, this whole thing is putting me on edge."

"Really? I haven't noticed." The Alpha sarcastically remarked. Smirking and gets right in front of the shorter man, "What you need is a little relaxer." Grasping his chin.

Bruce stared at those silver eyes, "Maybe…"

They lean in close to each other, but then a vase breaking toward the window had them whipping their heads to see Superman frantically picking up the broken pieces, "I'm- I'm- I'm- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- ah! Just, um!" The farm boy stuttered. "D- Night- well um, he wanted me to check up on you and um-" he ended, curling his lips into his mouth.

Lex takes a step backward then smiles forcibly as he approaches the nervous reck, "So, this must be the famous Superman. And here I was told you were a monster." Kal flinched at the remark and glanced at Bruce for a second, "Lex Luthor, nice to meet you." Holding out his hand.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm Superman. But, yeah, you know that." The Man of Steel awkwardly took the hand.

Bruce shook his head, "What is it you want, Superman?"

"Oh! Yes! Nig- Di- um_"

"Dick, otherwise known as Nightwing?" Lex offered with a smirk.

"You… know?"

"Long story, but continue with yours." The human Alpha allowed, going back to Bruce's side.

"Right, um, so Dick wanted you."

"I gathered that much. For what?"

"For, um, it was some sort of computer thing. I think. He wanted you to double check it."

"I'm sure he did." Wayne growled, "I'll have to catch up with you latter, Lex."

"As always." Luthor watched Bruce walk to the exit and leave after a glare to the alien.

"Right, I'll just_ head out too." And the superbeing was gone.

On the streets, Bruce pounded the cement with each step, "I swear to God, those kids-"

"They were just worried about you!" Clark Kent, the mild mannered reporter, fixed his glasses as he kept pace.

"And you! What the Hell happened to the confident Man of Steel?"

"Well," Kent gazed away with red cheeks, "I wasn't expecting you to be close to anyone. Let alone a Luthor."

"Like he said, it's a long story." The Omega pinched his bridge. "Shouldn't you be putting out fires or rescuing cats from trees, or something?"

"Everything sounds about handled… So, are you into bald guys or-"

"It's a long story!"

"Okay!... I mean, anyone could shave their head and-"

"For God's sake!"

"Alright!"

"Between you and my kids! God!"

"I'm sorry! It's dropped, I'm sorry."

The Omega sighs then stares at the sad Alpha, "So, did Dick want me or just needed me away?"

"He just said to keep an eye on you. Said Lex knew your weaknesses, I thought he meant something like-"

"Not that?"

"...Yeah."

"Yes, well I'll take the _private_ plane to Gotham, give Dick some checking like he wants."

"Is it here?"

"No, I have to call it over."

"Good."

"Why-eeee!" Suddenly, Bruce was high up in the air, with Superman in uniform again, holding him and zooming to Gotham.

"Because flying by Superman Express is much faster." Clark joyously informed.

The Bat glared ahead, "You realize you are **officially** pissing me off!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that last bit if from a comic with these two (I don't know which one so please let me know) but I couldn't help myself. Anyways I hope you still enjoyed it regardless


	13. Training My Heart Out For You

"My great grandmother can throw a better punch than that, and she's feeding the worms!" Tim shouted as Clark threw fist after fist in Bruce's direction. Each one sloppy and random.

"You're wasting energy and time with wild-hay-makers. Be more precise, don't put your all into every hit." Batman avoided the steel destroying fists with ease as Superman was coming at him with human speed. He did say he got a handle on them. Though he didn't mention how slow his human speed was, figures the Kryptonian didn't know. "And keep your feet rooted!" Batman ducked and spun his legs to Kent's, sending the man to eat dirt. "Or you can easily be knocked down."

"Bruce twenty-one, Clark zip!" Dick cheered.

Clark groans to the ground, "No more."

"Up, Kent." Bruce readies himself again, waiting for Clark to get on his feet.

"Just a little break?" The Kryptonian whined, "My body needs a breather." Hissing from his aching bones, "Seriously, be honest with me? Is this really about training me or just me being your new guinea pig?" Lifting his arms to emphasize the metal bracelets wrapped around them, the smallest green glow emitting from them.

"Both." Bruce grabs a hand and jerks the alien to his feet. "Again." Clark groans and readies his dukes, Bruce does the same only with a more stern posture. The Kryptonian lunges, sending his right fist flying. The human flattens his hand, practically slapping the fist away from himself and striking his elbow into the steel cheek (on a good day). Kent grunts with pain but Wayne growls, "Aim for weak points." He assaults Clark's kidneys to get him gasping over, then kicks his shine to get him down, and with a final blow, knees the alien chin, sending the poor man down. "Your opponent isn't going to stop just because you can't handle another blow."

"We've been at this for hours!" Yells in pain, puffing and wheezing.

"And the enemy could take advantage of that." Bruce begins taking off his wraps from his hands, "Nightwing, keep him in the cave until he's done one hundred pushups and fifty chinups."

"What!? That's not fair!"

"A hundred and fifty pushups and a hundred chinups!" The Alpha silently screams, then his spirit leaves his body to try and escape his fate. Bruce lets the tortured soul wander as he goes up the stairs.

Pleasantly met by Alfred with sandwiches at the grandfather clock, "Going easy on him, sir?" A sarcastic remark is asked. The Omega shrugs, grabs a ham and turkey sandwich, ripping into it. "In a good mood, are we sir?" The butler sounds genuinely pleased.

"Am not."

"Of course not." The Beta smiles, "The Batman is always in a sour mood." Using an overly dramatic tone, at least for his proper self.

"Uh, huh." Bruce glares at his father figure.

"I do have to say though, sir, I am growing on the idea of you inviting your new friend for a sleepover."

"What!"

"Did I stutter?" Alfred smirked.

"I'm training him!"

"And how else do you have fun?" Bruce's face turns into something between a snarl and a pout. "Master Bruce, I will admit, I was about ready to take my shotgun, fill it with kryptonite rounds, and play Duck Hunt with him." The Beta composes himself, "That being said, he seems like a good boy. A foolish and inexperienced one, but good."

The Omega's shoulders slump, "Maybe, or it could be all just an act."

"Perhaps, but_"

"Please, Bruce!" An echo comes from the cave.

"Come on, maggot! Put your back into it!" Dick's imitation of a sergeant from every war movie made.

"Bruce!"

Batman slams the clock door shut, "It could be." He glares at Alfred.

"Quite." The butler gives a raised eyebrow.


	14. Visitors and Visiting

"Why is nothing working!?" Jr. screams at the computer as he slams his fists on the controls.

"AN ERROR HAS OCCURRED IN THE SYSTEM AND CERTAIN EQUIPMENT IS MISSING."

"What!?!" As the young Beta thought about it while viciously pushing his hair back, he growls with fury, "Dear ol Lex senior… he must of done something with them. I'm finally this close to taking out the Alien and the Bat and he pulls stunt on me! Why! WHY!" Just as he kicks the metal box, the whole building shook with a vengeance. Young Luthor was sent to the floor with a look of complete shock, "What just… happened?"

"IMPACT FROM UNKNOWN ORIGINS LANDED OUTSIDE OF THE VESSEL."

Lex scrambles to his feet to look out the window, "What is that?"

Meanwhile…

"Clark, what are you doing?" Bruce is striding through the hall of the masion, comic up to the Alpha standing in the middle of the red carpeted hallway as he held up his phone to his ear.

"Just wanted to call Lois really quick, but she's not answering." The Superman sighs, closing the old flip phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Can't you check on her heartbeat or something?"

"I could, but I don't like to invade in people's privacy."

"Except mine." The Omega shrugs then walks past the other.

"That was- um… yeah, sorry about that, sometimes my hearing just focuses on radom conversations."

"Hmm..." They stand in awkward silence, until Bruce notices the Alpha's refreshed state, "You seem to be well."

"After a few hours in the sun with those darn bracelets off, I'm feeling much better, thanks."

"Hm. Now come on, Alfred's probably done with dinner by now."

"Yeah." They walk together toward the dinning room, Wayne could feel Kal's eyes come upon him every so often, "So, um, how's Tim coming along?"

"Fair enough. For an _eager_ young Alpha. You're not gonna tell me how much of a horrible parent I'm being?"

"For what?"

"For bringing him along with me, during my night activities."

"Well, from what Dick told me, it sounded like you didn't have much choice. Besides, 'imitation is the greatest complement,' so they say."

"Hmm."

"I think… we've both been assuming things about each other when we should've been giving the benefit of the doubt."

"That kind of thing can get someone killed in our line of work.

"I guess." The reporter chuckles.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you're possibly the most parinod man I've ever known."

"Hmm."

"And would it kill you to say more than 'hmm.'"

"... Hmm." The Man of Steel shacks his head with a smile as they enter the lively eating quarters. Dick and Tim fighting over cookies with Alfred holding the sweet treats just out of both their reaches.


End file.
